User talk:Dont/Me/Mo Inspired Zealot
Credit goes to Panic for coming up with the idea of Zealot's Fire + Inspired Hex :) ~ ĐONT TALK 10:50, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :EBSoH affects attacks only. Do you mean to take Courage? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:56, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::Nai, it affects every non-armorignoring damage caused by attack, spell etc. Tested it on Isle of the Nameless, so I'm sure this time. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:00, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::I think we need a team build tbh. Two of them with slightly different bars spamming it on each other and using vigorous + infuse instead. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:05, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Sounds good, but where's the energy comes from? ~ ĐONT TALK 11:06, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Channeling + Selfless. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:08, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Mhm. The promblems with these are the scattering and Zealot's already low damage reduced by high armors in HM.. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:11, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Or maybe change selfless for Mindbender and Infuse for Inspired?- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:14, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :One of them can drop HB for Tryptophan b/c the other can maintain it on both of them. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:24, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::That's true. I forgot HB has such a quick recharge. Mainly because I never use it <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:28, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Actually... maybe they don't need vigorous either since they're infusing each other. So WTF can we throw in here? :::- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:45, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Uh oh. I just realized that you can't keep HB up on both of you because you'll cancel Selfless. Well, if you finish them off in 15 + 20% sec, it's fine, but otherwise.. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:07, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah. Mebbe drop Selfless and Infuse for bender and inspired I think. Then it's good to go. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:10, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Heh, then it would be the very same as it is now just ×2 (well, except for Mindbender, but you've got FC anyway). ~ ĐONT TALK 13:16, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Needs something to speed up casting time tbh. Inspired, even with 13 FC, is SLOW. Comes out at like 35-40 dps with a 40% HCT set. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:18, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's 15 FC, but anyway, the 0,75 sec aftercast that slows it down (1 sec (with Mindbender) or 1,25 (w/o) not a big difference). Mainly that's why I created on userpage, you can't squeeze too much damage out of it so it would be rated low. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:24, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And that's why I'm trying to make Infuse work :( - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:53, 24 April 2008 (EDT) You want damage+infuse? Have 2 necro's with infuse, masochism and Cultist's fervor, sounds stupid, but use dark aura on them with a third guy, and let nr 1 or 2 of them invest in smiting for zealot's fire (the other could bring vigorous spirit). Frans 13:56, 24 April 2008 (EDT)